The Powerpuff Girls Movie credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Pictures · An AOL Time Warner Company * Cartoon Network Opening Credits * A Cartoon Network Production * Starring: Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily, Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny * Written and Storyboarded by: Charlie Bean, Lauren Faust, Craig McCracken, Paul Rudish, Don Shank * Art Direction by: Mike Moon * Animation Direction by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Directed by: Craig McCracken * "The Powerpuff Girls" Closing Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Produced by: Donna Castricone, Chris Savino * Supervising Producers: Jennifer Pelphrey, John McIntyre * Executive Producers: Craig McCracken, Brian A. Miller * Co-Executive Producers: Mike Lazzo, Linda Simensky, Mark Norman * Line Producers: Victoria McCollum, John Cawley * Music by: James L. Venable * Director of Photography: Genndy Tartakovsky * Sound Creation and Design by: Joel Valentine * Edited by: Rob DeSales, Joel R. Valentine * Supervising Director: Chris Savino * Created and Directed by: Craig McCracken * Art Direction by: Mike Moon * Production Manager: Melissa Lugar * Cast ** Blossom - Catherine Cavadini ** Bubbles - Tara Strong ** Buttercup - E.G. Daily ** Mojo Jojo - Roger L. Jackson ** Professor Utonium - Tom Kane ** Mayor, Narrator - Tom Kenny ** Ms. Keane - Jennifer Hale ** Sara Bellum - Jennifer Martin * Additional Voices ** Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Baboon Kaboom, Go-Go-Patrol, Hacha Chacha - Jeff Glen Bennett ** Linda, Woman at Zoo - Grey DeLisle ** Mitch, Ka-Ching Ka-Ching - Tom Kenny ** I.P. Host, Local Anchor - Phil LaMarr ** Hota Wata, Killa Drilla, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos - Rob Paulsen ** Rocko Socho, Ojo Tango - Kevin Richardson ** Whole Lotta Monkeys - Frank Welker * Casting and Voice Direction: Collette Bennett Sunderman * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * Talent Coordinators: Karie Gima Pham, Sharra Gage * Development/Creative Design: Craig Kellman * Story by: Charlie Bean, Lauren Faust, Craig McCracken, Amy Keating Rogers, Paul Rudish, Don Shank * Written and Storyboarded by: Charlie Bean, Lauren Faust, Craig McCracken, Paul Rudish, Don Shank * Storyboard Assistants: Carey Yost, Dexter Smith * Lead Character Design: Carey Yost * Character Design: Chris Battle, Andy Bialk, Laurent Faust, Shakeh Hagnazarian, Bob Logan, Craig McCracken, Dexter Smith * "Be an Artist" Design: Laura Kramer * Family Portrait Design: Amber Cushing * Prop Design: Chris Battle, Bruce Berkey, Frederick J. Gardner, Timothy L. Hardin, Jason Hulst, Noel Tolentino * Lead Background Design: David Dunnet * Background Design: Bruce Berkey, Frederick J. Gardner, Paul Stec, Justin K. Thompson, Keith Weesner, Jim Worthy * Effects Animation Supervisor: John Dillon * Effects Animation: Michel Gagné, Jeff Howard, Kevin O'Neil, Gary Sole, Ryan Woodward * Assistant Effects Animation: Mike Camarillo, Susanna Luck, Matthew Maners, Richard Moser, Norland M. Tèllez * Animation: Matthew Maners, Ryan Woodward * Additional Character Animation: Lauren Faust, Dave Kupczyk * Animation Direction: Genndy Tartakovsky * Additional Animation Direction: Robert Alvarez, Randy Myers * Character Layout Supervisor: Lauren Faust * Character Layout: Carrie Buell, Mark Colangelo, Cathlin Hidalgo-Polvani, Dave Kupczyk, Lane Lueras, Craig McCracken, Dexter Smith * Assistant Layout: Chris Battle, Timothy L. Hardin, Carey Yost * Background Layout: Steven Avila, Ted Blackman, Edgar Carlos, David Dunnet, Christopher Holt, Robert Kline, Kenneth McGill, John Nevarez, Louis M. Police, Paul Stec, Justin K. Thompson * Character and Prop Clean-Up: Jeff Albrecht, John Fang, Dana Jo Granger, Timothy L. Hardin, Cathlin Hidalgo-Polvani, Robert Lacko * Lead Background Painter: Chris Roszak * Background Painters: Martin Ansolabehere, Timothy Barnes, Kit Boyce, Seonna Hong, Susan Mondt, Jill A. Petrilak, Sy Thomas, Carol Wyatt, Micki Zurcher * Color Stylists: Sharon M. Dabek, Suzette Darling, Harry Nickelson, Cathy O'Leary Alexander * Animatic Operator: Joseph Molinari * Animation Checking: Sandra J. Benenati, Helen O'Flynn, Penelope Sevier, Edwin Shortess * Layout Checker: Robin Police * Overseas Layout Supervisor: Bill Perkins * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Production Coordinators: Nancy Gorée, Tammy List, Kathy Moore * Production Assistants: Craig Lewis, Alina Phelan, Ian Wasseluk * Track Reading: Slightly Off Track * Technical Advisor: Antonio Gonella * Dialogue Editor: Jim Hearn * Post Production Coordinator: Alicia Parkinson * Post Production Executives: Bill Daly, Elizabeth Miller Gavcus * Production Accounting: Joanne Halcon, Bo Benigo * Business Affairs: Ed Adams, Reta Peery, Valentina Zaldana * Talent Manager: Judith Kuperberg Rock * Studio Facilities: Zita Lefebvre, Kris Lindquist * Production Associates: Linda Barry, Paul Beulke, Marilyn Collins, Dennis Delrogh, Ed Garcia, Heather Hamilton, Geri Kelly, Sharon King, Kristine Matevosian, Danny Parkinson, Michael Pimentel, Leor Solomon * Xerox and Printing: Commercial Graphics · Color Images Copy & Print * Animation Production: Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd. ** Executive Producer in Charge: Nikki Vanzo ** Supervising Producer in Los Angeles: Hyejoon Yun ** Production Manager: Kim Chul-Ho ** Production Department: Park Yong-Min, Lim Sang-Lae, Han Hae-Jin, Park Eun-Ju ** Production Coordinator/Translator: Kim Young-Won ** Directors: Jeong Chang-Yul, Kim Jong-Ho ** Layout Artists: Kye Hye-Jung, Choi Eejay, Jung So-Youn ** Animators: Lee Jong-Hyuk, Moon Kang-Soo, Lee Jung-Hwoan, Ko Eun-Young, Ji Eun-Young, Kwon Hae-Jung, Park Kwang-Bae, Choi Ki-Roung, Kim Yoon-Rye, Park Soon-Chun, Kim Eun-Kyoung, Moon Kap-Suk, Chun Hyun-Myung ** Chief of Assistant Animators: Yun Ae-Yeon ** Assistant Animators: Cho Hyun-Kyung, Park Hyun-Kyung, Shin Seon-Wha, Kim Yeon-Hee, Sung Bo-Young, Song Bok-Nim, Suh Kyung-Hi, Lee Jung-Wan, Yoon Sun-Mee, Moon Mi-Kyung, Park Jee-Sun, Lee Mi-Sun, Kim Eun-Sook, Kim Mi-Kung, Kim Hea-Jin, Shin Suk-Wha, Lee Seok-Woo, Lee Kyung-Ah, Lim So-Yean, Kim Sun-Young, Ryu Myoung-Soon, Chi Hye-Rim, Baak Gap-Su, Kim Hye-Ran, Jang Kyoung-Hee ** Animation Checkers: Ju Hong-Dae, Park Jong-Dae, Kim Hae-Ja ** Background Painting: Kang Kyung-Hee, Park Een-Seo, Kang Gee-Sook, Koh Eun-Kyung, Lee Mi-Young, Woo Kyung-Hee, Chol Jeong-Mi, Ahn Soo-Eun, Kim So-Hyun ** Digital Supervisor: Jeong Woo-Sung ** System: Park Hae-Jin ** Compositors: Na Sae-Ho, Cho Hyun-Wook ** Photoshop BG: Kim Hyun-Kyung ** Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor: Kim Hyun-Ah ** Digital Ink and Paint: Ju Sue-Youn, Hong Young-Sook, Kim Gui-Ok, Ahn Hae-Sun ** Scanners: Park Hyun-Ju, Kim Na-Young, Lee Hyun-Ju * Computer and CGI Animation: Savage Frog! Character Animation Studios · Wim Bien, Paul Davies, Christopher Grun, Tim Petre, John Savage, Kenneth Sullivan, Tom Sullivan * 2D Composite and Visual Effects: Virtual Magic Animation ** Studio Producer: Andrea Romero ** Production Managers: Ryan Robertson, Chrisie Rosenthal ** CGI Artist: Matt Rasamoto ** Senior Technical Directors: Brian Ainslie, Andy Jolliff, Lajos Kamocsay, Glo Minaya, Scott Rossman ** Technical Directors: Ron Fleischer, Stephan Gaudreault, Amie Hawes, Joe Ireland, Erik Mara, David Scarpitti, Dominic Tremblay ** Additional Technical Directors: Kristina Pace, David Reyes, Tim Vierling ** Palettes: Amie Hawes ** Scan and Paint: Brant Hawes, Anthony Salama ** System Administrator: Kenneth Kimura * Additional 2d Composite and Effects: Mercury Filmworks ** Executive Producer: Clint Eland ** Head of Production/Visual Effects Supervisor: Kent McCormick ** Production Coordinator: Jodi Appleton ** Production Supervisor: Jim Inkster ** Production Assistants: Neacol Booth, Ben Frey, Jill Southern ** Composite & Effects Artists: Robin Baker, Sue Bassett, Darren Bockman, Sarah Dougan, Miki Hara, Liam Hogan, Adam Ingram, Adam Leaman, Paul Lefroy, Justin Miles, Genevieve Rousseau, Quinn Simoes, James Trang ** Digital Paint Artists: Siyamak Ghaffari, Jonathan Gibson, Jon Heard, Clint Madrid, Lee Ann McFayden, Ryan Morris, Richard Rose ** I/O and Background Technicians: Amanda Cardo, Leslie Carty, Morris Espinosa ** Colour Styling: Mindy Ulmer * Hi-Res IO Film * Laser Film Recording: EFilm * Post Production ** Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post ** Post Production Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE ** Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Tom Syslo, Daisuke Sawa, Roy Braverman ** Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Eric Freeman ** Re-Recordist: Allen Hurd ** Post Production Audio Facility: Skywalker Sound · A Lucasfilm Ltd., Company, Marin County, California ** Supervising Sound Editor: Gary Rydstrom ** Sound Editor: Dennis Leonard, Pat Jackson, Tim Holland, Teresa Eckton ** Sound Designers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Myers ** Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Rick Kline, Kevin O'Connell, Gary Summers ** Sound Effects Editorial and Design: Twenty First Century Entertainment ** Sound Effects Supervisor/Sound Editor: Joel Valentine ** Sound Editors: Frank Long, Kevin Siamis ** Sound Recordist: Steve Kohler ** ADR Editor/Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen ** Foley Artists: Debra Mason, Jonathan McPherson ** Foley Recordist: Steve Worley ** Re-Recording Mixer: Allen Hurd * Music ** Music Supervisors: Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker, Jennifer Kes Remington ** Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: Dell Hake ** Additional Orchestrations by: James L. Venable ** Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Reggie Wilson ** Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman ** Music Copying: JoAnn Kane Music Service · Mark Graham ** Music Pre-Mix: James L. Venable, Joe Privitelli ** Studio Assistant: Matt McKenna ** Music Score Recorded by: Dennis Sands ** Music Score Mixed by: Brian Dixon ** Music Scored at: Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M ** Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Matt McKenna · Instrumental, James Thatcher · French Horn ** Scoring Administrator: Stephanie Murray ** Music Production Coordinator: Gretchen O'Neal ** Recordist: Paul Wetheimer ** Technical Engineer: Norm Dlugatch ** Floorperson: Dominic Gonzales ** The Auricle: Richard B. Grant ** Music Mixed at: Signet Sound ** Music Editors: Joe Privitelli, William B. Griggs, Brian Mars, Roy Braverman * Negative Cutters: William DeBoer, Jr., Mary Beth Smith * Color Timers: Ed Weyer, Ron Sanders, Dale Grahn, Chris DeLaGuardia * Additional Animation by: Munich Animation Film * Script Research by: Act One Script Clearance · Ray Felipe * Title Design: Susan Bradley * Songs ** "The Powerpuff Girls (End Theme)" *** Performed by: Bis *** Written by: Thomas Chase, John Clark, Steven Clark, James L. Venable, Steven Rucker and Amanda McKinnon *** Published by: Ten Fifty Music (BMI), Techwood Music, Inc. (ASCAP), Universal Music Publishing Ltd. (PRS) *** ℗ Cartoon Network ** "Pray for the Girls" *** Performed and Written by: Frank Black *** Published by: Spime Songs (BMI) *** Courtesy Frank Black ** "The Powerpuff Girls (Main Theme)" *** Written by: Thomas Chase, Steven Rucker, James L. Venable *** Published by: Ten Fifty Music (BMI), Techwood Music, Inc. (ASCAP) *** ℗ Cartoon Network ** "That's What Girls Do" *** Written by: Richie Supa and Nina Ossoff *** Performed by: No Secrets *** Courtesy of Jive Records * Prints by Technicolor® * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Dolby® In Selected Theatres * Dolby® Digital In Selected Theatres * DTS * SDDS · Sony Dynamic Digital Sound™ In Selected Theatres * Approved No. 39077 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © 2002 Cartoon Network · All Rights Reserved * All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America, Cartoon Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution of copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. * No apes, monkeys, or taking dos were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Closing Logos * Cartoon Network Studios · An AOL Time Warner Company * Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures · An AOL Time Warner Company · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:HBO Max Category:Rated PG